Many Way to Drown or Die
Drowning is a loose term. There are many ways it can happen. You can drown in water, in guilt, in grief, and in choices. Like these characters have dreams about. And please remember, these are ALL DREAMS! Note! This is a random idea! Please don't edit, even if you do not like a story. ---- A Night to Scar a Life Rocky walked to the edge of his favorite cliff. It was a white cliff and hung over the sea. He loved watching the view of the sapphire blue water and smell the salty air. He sat down and took a deep breath in. Oh, how he loved this place. That all changed until that day. He felt something grab him and cover his eyes. He screamed, but didn't make a sound. He tried to get free of the attacker, but he couldn't, then he felt a sharp jab to his arm, then couldn't seem to move. He felt a paw push him off the edge of a cliff, and the blindfold fell off him. He plummeted down to the water's surface and went under. He tried to paddle up but couldn't. He was gone before he was 8 feet deep. Rocky awoke with a start. "Mommy?" the little pup said. "What is it, Rocky?" "I'm scared." "Just close your eyes and think happy thoughts." "Okay. Good night, Mommy." "Good night, Rocky." And the little pup fell asleep. But the next day, he didn't go to the cliff, or to the swimming pool like always. He vowed to never like water again. But what surprised him that all it took was A Night to Scar a Life. ---- Heart Forever Frozen "Hello? Hello?" Blizzard called out into the darkness, but then he heard a familiar voice. "You betrayed her," the voice, which was his own, called out, then an image of one of the times that he had been mean to her flashed onto the black. "You treated her like a piece of dirt," And another image popped onto the black. "You tried to ruin her life!" And images popped up EVERYWHERE! To his left, to his right, in front of him, behind him. And they all terrified him. He tried to run away but they kept on following him. Suddenly, he saw Tundra in the distance, walking away from him. He ran towards her as fast as he could. "Tundra! Tundra," he yelled, then suddenly hit a glass wall. He felt around himself, then looked up. He was trapped in a tall glass cylinder. He looked at Tundra, who flipped a lever, wondering what in did, then kept on walking away. Blizzard felt something wet then looked down to so that the tube was flooding. He looked over to see a frosted glass container, which, in big black letters, read "guilt". He was drowning in guilt. He called out. "Tundra! I'm sorry!" But she just kept walking away, she didn't hear him. "Tundra! I'm sorry!" He kept on calling out until the tube filled up completely, and he started dissolving like salt, and only his heart was left, frozen, until... (Sun explodes, turns into a supernova and destroys the Earth) (Blizzard's heart is seen floating away into space an disappears into the darkness) And what pained him most was the fact that he knew he had a Heart Forever Frozen ---- Immobilized by Sadness Snow walked up to his favorite spot on the top of a hill. There was a dried-up pond on the top. He looked at the full moon and thought about his past. His father had wanted him dead, because he had killed his mother with his existence, His adopted mother and relatives, besides his father, had not wanted to take care of him, with the assumption that he would die the next day. No one wanted him, and those who did, which were only his cousins and father, not even his brother and sisters wanted him, didn't want him to stick around for long, at least in his eyes. The pond was filled up, 1 foot of water, and he dropped down into it and laid down, and waited. And waited. In less then a minute, he could do nothing but wait for someone to find his lifeless body, for he was Immobilized by Sadness ---- Frozen in the Sea of Choices Chase looked up at the moon and wondered. Was this were he belonged? Fitting in this world, but a traitor to his coven? Or was it supposed to be the other way around? He had seen his father's disappointed face when he had chosen to leave. But his mother had been completely supportive. What was he to do? He felt a warm red liquid surround him, and he was suddenly in a bowl made of shadows. "Hello, Mom and Dad," Chase responded calmly, and let the liquid surround him. It covered his head and drown him in about 5 seconds, and though he knew he was dead, his father was the one in control of the dead. He was just paying him a visit. This time was different, though. He still felt alive, and felt freezing cold. He managed to claw his way out of, he saw he was Frozen in a Sea of Choices ---- Lost at Sea with Nowhere to Go Blood Tears looked into the distance. The first thing he saw was the moon. The only thing he didn't want to see right now. He looked out to the sea. He thought about it. Should he just... No, that would be dumb. But he was the master of death. He could just revive himself. Okay, what did he have to lose? He walked out into the water, then farther and farther, until he was paddling over 50 feet of water. He felt a pulse of water hit his leg. He panicked. Another. He panicked even more. "What was that?!" Blood Tears, then an ominous fin pierced the surface of the water. Then a sharp pain hit his leg, and he let out a piercing scream. I let go, but he was bleeding severely. "I don't want to attract sharks," he thought to himself, then stopped the bleeding with his powers, though it didn't lessen the pain, then it hit him. He took a deep breath then looked under the surface of the water. As he thought. There, circling him, was a massive 20 foot great white shark, and from the looks of it, he was hungry. "Oh man," Blood Tears said to the air, "Not good." He paddled slowly away from the shark, who followed him, as he paddled towards the shore. He was merely 10 feet from the shore, almost safe, when he felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him. Stopping the blood flow was really wearing him down. He had two options. Either keep going like this, probably sinking and drowning before he got to shore, or let the blood flow, with the possibility of attracting more sharks. Either way he could die, and even though he could just revive himself, it didn't stop him from experiencing the pain. He hah drown before, and it had hurt much more than he had thought it would, but he had also been eaten by a crocodile, lion, and tiger before, so how much different could being eaten by a shark be? He decided sharks. It was more painful, but at least it would add to his "Animals I've been Eaten By" list. He let the blood flow, but it was more than he thought. In three seconds, he was in the midst of a cloud of blood in the water. He paddled towards the shore, hoping he would make it in time, but he didn't. He felt a painful jab to his leg, and was pulled under. He felt a bite to his thigh, and opened his eyes, only to see the shark's sharp teeth welcome him. Now began the real pain. His soul was taken to the Death Palace. Now he had to make it through the torture, and he was home free. He had to endure 24 hours of watching his greatest faults, his greatest failures, his worst memories, and he was not allowed to cry. Torture like this was excruciating for him, and he would usually cry as soon as he revived. He barely made it, and as soon as it was over, everything faded black. He found himself on a deserted island, and felt numb. He looked back to see the wounds the shark had caused, and felt nauseous. It wasn't as bad as the crocodile, were his back legs had been missing, and he had to get them back from the water, or the lion, were it was a piece of his side, and he had to yank it out of the lion's mouth, or even the tiger, were it was just his front right paw, and he had to sneak into the tiger's den to get it! His whole body was there, just not anywhere close to being in one piece. "Well, this is new. It adds to the 'Weird Dismantled Positions I've Revived Into' list," He said, to no one in particular. All he had to do was close his eyes, imagine his body as a whole again, open his eyes, and he was fine. The worst part was soon to come. He looked out towards the sea, and saw no land. He climbed up a tree and still saw no land. He even paddled out into the sea, where he had another close call with a shark, but still saw no land. He let his pent up tears flow out like a waterfall. He was alone and Lost in the Sea With Nowhere to Go ---- Trapped in her Own Home Shadow Paw looked out to the moon. Darn that thing. It caused all of her problems, in other words, it had created her. It was probably the reason her mate, Blood Tears, was missing as well. She stared at it, and noticed it seemed to be resting on a top of a mountain. She thrust her paw into the ground, and a black stripe raced from her, up the hill, and when it touched the moon, it engulfed the moon in darkness. She smiled to herself, and decided to go to her home. She walked into the shadows, literally, and entered the world of shadows, her home. She noticed it was unusually busy. All of the fears were buzzing around as if a disaster was going to happen. The, all of the fears disappeared and Shadow Paw went to her shadow house. As soon as she had stepped inside, everything stated shaking. The shadow world was falling apart! But her powers kept it stable, how could it be...? Her house started toppling on top of her, and she tried to walk out, since running in the shadow world got you nowhere, but the door was blocked. She tried to stabilize everything, but she was losing her powers. If she didn't get out in time, she didn't even want to think about it. But it was too late. The house crumbled on top of her and everything went black. A Few Hours Later- Shadow Paw slowly opened her eyes. She pushed five boards off of herself, and got back the breath she had lost. She looked around. Nothing. As she feared. She hadn't gotten out in time. She was Trapped in her Own Home ---- As Her World Came Crumbling Down Avalanche walked through the streets of her home town. Everything was the same as if she had never left. These were sweet memories, but they also caused her a lot of pain, especially since she couldn't convince herself that it wasn't her fault. She saw Blizzard in the distance. She started running over to him, when suddenly, the ground started shaking. The building started to collapse, and Blizzard was right in the "line of fire". "Blizzard! LOOK OUT!!!" she yelled, but it was too late. Blizzard was squished like a bug, blood splattered 20 feet away on one of the only existing walls and all she could do was watch, As Her World Came Crumbling Down All of the animals who had these nightmares awoke with a scream, even Blizzard, but there fear was soon subsided because of a long rallying howl, that touched their ears as important. They all went to the source of the howl, which was sounded by none other than the lead wolf, who was in charge of all the other canines on the planet, and decided their destinies. As soon as they met him, Blood Tears and Blizzard were the first ones to speak up. "Were you the one to give me that nightmare?" Blood Tears exclaimed, shaking vigorously, obviously not ov Category:Rocky Category:Tundra Category:Blizzard Category:Chase Category:Paw Patrol